


2:55 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl protected him.





	2:55 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl protected him by adding a bruise to the creature responsible for hurting him earlier.

THE END


End file.
